Metalloproteinase Inhibitors
Compounds which have the property of inhibiting the action of metalloproteinases involved in connective tissue breakdown such as collagenase, stromelysin and gelatinase (known as "matrix metalloproteinases", and herein referred to as MMPs) are thought to be potentially useful for the treatment or prophylaxis of conditions involving such tissue breakdown, for example rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, osteopenias such as osteoporosis, periodontitis, gingivitis, corneal epidermal or gastric ulceration, and tumor metastasis, invasion and growth. MMP inhibitors are also of potential value in the treatment of neuroinflammatory disorders, including those involving myelin degradation, for example multiple sclerosis, as well as in the management of angiogenesis dependent diseases, which include arthritic conditions and solid tumor growth as well as psoriasis, proliferative retinopathies, neovascular glaucoma, ocular tumors, angiofibromas and hemangiomas.
Metalloproteinases are characterized by the presence in the structure of a zinc(II) ion at the active site. It is now known that there exists a range of metalloproteinase enzymes that includes fibroblast collagenase (Type 1), PMN-collagenase, 72 kDa-gelatinase, 92 kDa-gelatinase, stromelysin, stromelysin-2 and PUMP-1 (L. M. Matrisian, Trends in Genetics, 1990, 6, 121-125).
Many known MMP inhibitors are peptide derivatives, based on naturally occurring amino acids, and are analogs of the cleavage site in the collagen molecule. A recent paper by Chapman et al (J. Med. Chem. 1993, 36, 4293-4301) reports some general structure/activity findings in a series of N-carboxyalkyl peptides. Other known MMP inhibitors are less peptidic in structure, and may more properly be viewed as pseudopeptides or peptide mimetics. Such compounds usually have a functional group capable of binding to the zinc (II) site in the MMP, and known classes include those in which the zinc binding group is a hydroxamic acid, carboxylic acid, sulphydryl, and oxygenated phosphorus (eg phosphinic acid and phosphonic acid) groups.
Two known classes of pseudopeptide or peptide mimetic MMP inhibitors have a hydroxamic acid group and a carboxylic group respectively as their zinc binding groups. With a few exceptions, such known MMPs may be represented by the structural formula (IA) ##STR2## in which X is the zinc binding hydroxamic acid (--CONHOH) or carboxylic acid (--COOH) group and the groups R.sub.1 to R.sub.5 are variable in accordance with the specific prior art disclosures of such compounds. The following patent publications disclose hydroxamic acid-based and or carboxylic acid-based MMP inhibitors:
______________________________________ US 4599361 (Searle) EP-A-2321081 (ICI) EP-A-0236872 (Roche) EP-A-0274453 (Bellon) WO 90/05716 (British Bio-technology) WO 90/05719 (British Bio-technology) WO 91/02716 (British Bio-technology) WO 92/09563 (Glycomed) US 5183900 (Glycomed) US 5270326 (Glycomed) WO 92/17460 (SmithKline Beecham) EP-A-0489577 (Celltech) EP-A-0489579 (Celltech) EP-A-0497192 (Roche) US 5256657 (Sterling Winthrop) WO 92/13831 (British Bio-technology) WO 92/22523 (Research Corporation Technologies) WO 93/09090 (Yamanouchi) WO 93/09097 (Sankyo) WO 93/20047 (British Bio-technology) WO 93/24449 (Celltech) WO 93/24475 (Celltech) EP-A-0574758 (Roche) WO 94/02447 (British Biotech) WO 94/02446 (British Biotech) ______________________________________